


Dance, Dance !

by Gn0mii, NotEnoughInk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, DJ Otabek Altin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I, M/M, No boundries in friendship, No skating sorry, Yuri Plisetsky is a dancer, Yuri and Mila are bestfriends, switching point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0mii/pseuds/Gn0mii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEnoughInk/pseuds/NotEnoughInk
Summary: Yuri and Mila are dance partners and dance teachers. Otabek is a DJ.-This is hopefully the Otayuri story i always wished for and never found. :P





	1. "Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me" - FOB

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to some story i thought about while i was suppose to work.
> 
> Chapters will be up as soon as i can! :p
> 
> Tags will be updated as chapters goes on. Other characters should show up. Tags will be updated.
> 
> Gn0mii is my best friend (and way better than me in english) Hopefully she will be able to correct my bad writing and i will obviously take her advices on the content as well.

Yuri knew what he was doing when he was on a dance floor. Having Mila dancing with him was their way of keeping the unwanted away. 

Even if he got taller and bigger than her, she still liked to say he is her little brother. They loved and supported each other since the day they met as kids. Yuri was the only boy in the dance class and Mila had to take his side when the other girls started to make fun of him. He was just that little boy with the blond hair of a little girl. Yuri and Mila started to dance as partners when he was 7 and she was 10. It was not the most beautiful duo at first as Yuri was smaller but, when they danced together, they were so in sync that everyone would stop just to look at them. They went through their teenage years together; winning competition after competition under the teaching of the great, but ice cold, Lilia Baranovskaya. 

They would both die before they would stop dancing. For the past 3 years, they taught dance classes, by themselves or together, at the well renouned Okukawa Minako Studio. They were well known for their Bachata classes as they finished first on their last 5 competitions. They had to work they way up. Russians are not as "born with it" as Dominican people. Competiting in that style was hell at first.

Yet, in an underground club, after a couple of drinks, at 1 in the morning, surround by drunk people, they felt free. The DJ was spinning more songs for them, following their style. It felt better than sex for Yuri. And he knew it was the same for Mila. They were in such control of their movements that it might looked like they planned it. Miss Lilia would die seeing how they were dressed. Yuri wore black skinny jeans, with a white dress shirt unbuttoned, but tuked in is jeans. Over it, he had black suspenders . As he was dancing, his thin but lean stomach and his too long, yet delicate, white gold necklace were exposed. The lowest part of his head, from ear to ear, was shaved. The hair on top of his head reached below his shoulders but it was hard to tell with his messy bun. Mila was kind of a hot red head. Her years of training gave her a body to make others jealous. Her naturally dark red hair were also naturally wavy. She was wearing those skin tight leather leggings hanging low on her hips. Everytime she moved, the little gold waist necklace shone upon her skin. Her black sheer crop top did nothing to hide her red bra. 

\- "That DJ is sooo awesome!" Yuri screamed over his head at the roof in between songs before stealing Mila's drink.  
\- "You are right!" Mila said eyeing the tanned skin DJ moving in his booth. "Do you think he noticed us?"  
\- "I think he did..." Yuri said as he looked at him again.

The DJ spinned a song perfect for them to dance. The dark brown eyes of the DJ was locked on them as they started to move with the music. It was perfect for Bachata and they went with it without having to talk to each other. Their hands were all over each other, lips coming close to the skin without really touching it, hips swaying together. The alcohol had them dance closer, almost grinding upon each other. They made a show out of it, espacially knowing the hot DJ was looking precisely at them.

At the end of the DJ set, Yuri and Mila moved to the bar for one last cold drink before calling it a night.

As they walked outside, Mila was holding on Yuri, giggling and laughing for no reason. A tall and large man stopped them.  
\- "Sweetheart! leave your barbie doll and take a real man for once!"  
\- "Fuck off dude!" Yuri bit and Mila giggled again.  
\- "Just to be clear, which one of you drank beers alone at the bar all night, and which one of you i rubbed myself against all evening?" Mila winked at the guy. "My barbie man is ten time manlier that you will ever be."  
\- "Come on baba!" Yuri pushed her in a taxi. 

As usual when they go out, as soon as they got back to their shared appartment, Mila lauched herself in Yuri's bed.  
\- "Go to your room!" Yuri said as he took everything off but his leopard print briefs.  
\- "Sexy underwear Yuratchka!" She said laughing. "Did you hope to come home with someone else?"  
\- "No!" He groanned.  
\- "I wish the DJ would have come and talk to us though." She said as she started to undress in the middle of Yuri's bed. "Did you notice him looking at us?" She was down to her underwears when she slid under the cover.  
\- "Really! Go to your room!" Yuri said without real conviction and sliding under the cover himself. "Did you notice his shoulders?" His tone was softer.  
\- "Do you think i turned him on?" She said snuggling against him.  
\- "I hope he is gay." Yuri hold her closer.


	2. "Drink up it's last call last resort" - FOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, i usually speak french. If parts are too hard to understand, i'll be glad to correct them.

\- "Yurachtka!! Who is the best?" Mila stormed inside the locker room of Minako's Studio.  
\- "Me! Why?" 

\- "You might want to change your answer!" Mila sang song as she launched herself over Yuri's shoulders. "Guess who find out the hot DJ's name and knows where he plays tonight?"  
\- "And how did you find that out?"  
\- "Well, yesterday, I may or may not had made out with a guy, who knew a guy, who knew him?"  
\- "You're such a whore sometimes!" Yuri laughed.  
\- "Do you want to know or not?" She asked as she slapped his shoulder.  
\- "Yeah, yeah..." Yuri said like he absolutely did not jerked off everyday for the past 3 weeks, thinking about those dark brown eyes on him.  
\- "Well honey! Tonight, we are going out and dance for DJ-AltinGold!"

Yuri swallowed the bubbly feeling in his guts and finished getting ready for his first lesson of the day.

*

After his last class, Yuri used the time Mila was still teaching to stretch properly. The day had been long and exhausting. He stayed in a split position longer than necessary as he attempted a quick search with the name of that DJ. That guy was almost like a ghost. At best he found some links of the gigs he had, or will come. Yet, no pictures, no real name, nothing. 

*  
\- "No offense but you look like a..." Yuri was cut off by Mila mid-sentence. She was wearing a really short, and really light black crop top, paired with a white short shorts. With her high heels, she was the same height as Yuri.

\- "You're one to talk!" She looked him over. He was wearing a black skinny jeans with riped knees. The back of his black tank top was also all riped off and with a big silvery X in the front. He had a purple jacket over it with a white and black leopard print on the inside. He went for simple black Converse. "That's a killer smoking eyes though! Trying to catch somebody's eyes?"  
\- "Shut it!"

They left their appartment at 9 h 30. It was giving them plenty of time to get to the club the DJ was set to be by 11 h, and have some drinks before.

They were sipping on their second drink when somebody leaned beside them, trying to catch their attention. Yuri's breathe caught in his lungs when he realised it was DJ-AltinGold himself. He was smaller then in Yuri's mind. Yet, even if Yuri was technically taller, he felt smaller then the man. Maybe it was because of his broad shoulders, maybe it was the confidence in his eyes when he aproached them.

\- "okay so... Since i saw you a few times and you guys dance like no one else, i prepared some mixes that i thought would fit your style and hoped you guys would show up again." His deep voice did something to Yuri's insides. "So since you are here, do you want me to annonce you at some point or not?" He sounded so serious.  
\- "That'd be awesome!" Mila smiled as bright as the sun. "We are Mila and Yuri. And it would be an honor to dance for you tonight mister DJ!" Yuri had to admit she was charming in her own way but the DJ's face was too stern to read.  
\- "Good." He started to move away then came back. " I'm Otabek by the way." 

Yuri could swear the corner of his lips lifted like the beggining of a smile when their eyes locked.

*

When they finished their drinks, Otabek was taking his place behind the DJ booth. It started with a few classic club songs but with better mixing. When a song Yuri had never heard before started, his body reacted to it in a instant. When he heard Otabek's deep melodic voice through the speakers, it sent chills down his spine.

\- "Are you guys ready for the greatest night of your life?" People started to cheer loudly. "Make some space on that dance floor for the best dancers i had ever seen, Yuri and his girl Mila are in the house!"

People cheered even louder. Mila was extatic as she came closer to him to make a real show out of that dance. Then it hit Yuri. Otabek thought they were together as in together together. He turned towards Otabek and wink at him in a way he hoped was seductive.

The music was so good that Yuri almost forgot about the DJ's assumptions. Even forgetting to look at him to see if he enjoyed the show they were putting on. At some point, they were both in some kind of transe and ended up in one of their most sensual bachata ever. Dancing with Mila was as easy as breathing. Yuri could barely remember a time when he was shy to even hold her hand. Not many knew that he actually lost his virginity to her and that it was the most awkward sex someone could ever experience. He never ever tried to sleep with a girl ever again. Yet, here on the dancefloor, most must be assuming they were having heaten sex on a daily basis. 

At the end of the first set, the promotor of the event thanked them with some complimentary drinks.

In the middle of the second set, some hockey players that Mila knew cut in with them. Yuri had seen the one with the tattoo before on Mila's phone. He already knew he would go home by himself later.  
They stood near a high table and shared some drinks all together. Otabek went backstage at the end of his last set and had not been seen after that. 

Yuri knew he drank more than he should had when he was no longer paying for it. He was getting dizzier by the second and started to feel like things were not quite normal for his state.  
\- "Hey guys... Were is Mila?" He asked as he holding himself on one of the guy's shoulder to see higher.  
\- "Oh man! You'd be so hot if you'd be a girl!" Said one of the guy with them.  
\- "Don't worry. They've gone home together. But we are here for you." Said the one he hanging on.  
\- "I bet those lips would feel good either way. What do you think?" Asked the third one to his friends.  
\- "I think we should bring this party to my place." Said the first one. "We need proof that you are not a girl."  
\- "Fuck you! you fucking piece of shits!"

Yuri was not heavy or steady enough to fight his way from them. He was close to not even holding himself up. He knew from the start those jocks were bad news. He could only wish that Mila was in a better position then him right now before he half blacked out in the arms of one of them.

He could hear some kind of commotion around him but could not open his eyes. The one time he tried, he threw up in the street beside him. He did not know when he sat on the concrete. After a moment that could have either been 2 minutes or 2 hours, someone was repeating his name and claping his fingers near his face.  
\- "Fuck! That's annoying!" Yuri grumbled without risking opening his eyes again.  
\- "Come on Yuri, help me get you in the cab."  
\- "Fuck you asshole!"  
Yuri was not able to walk away. He was push inside a car and that was the last thing he remembered.


	3. "Tonight its 'It can't get much worse' Versus 'No one should ever feel like' " - FOB

Yuri woke up in a king size bed under a black and grey cover. It was cozy and warm. The thing was that it was not his bed. At least, as far as he could tell, even if he did not have his jeans on, he was not feeling sticky or sore. The next good thing was that he was alone in the room and nothing let shown that he was not before he woke up.

He sat up, feeling like his brain was trying to get out of his head. Next to him, on the bedside table, was a glass of water, two ibuprofenes, his phone, and a note saying that it was cracked when found. Yuri snorted. The screen cracked when he threw it at the wall after a particulary violent argument with his mother two weeks ago.

He swallowed the pills and unlocked his phone.

_From Mila_  
3: 20. Sorry! I left without you! But he is...gawd!!

4: 55. I'm home... Where the fuck are you?

5: 01. Seriously! WHERE ARE YOU?

5: 06. We work at 9. Dont be late Yuratchka! Minako would be pissed!!!

_3 missed calls from Mila..._

8: 03. I'm getting worried! Please text me now!

8: 20. I'm ready to leave. I packed you some clean clothes. Meet me at the studio?

_3 missed calls from Mila_

_2 missed calls from Minako_

_From Victor_  
9: 15. Boy! You are lucky i love you like family. I'm covering your classes this morning but you better show up after.

He texted Mila first.

_To Mila_  
10: 40. Sorry...just woke up. Im alive. 

_From Mila_  
10: 41. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!! HE BETTER BE FUCKING CUTE! i was worried sick!!!

_To Mila_  
10: 42. i'll come as soon as i can. 

_To Victor_  
10: 44. Thanks! Try not to break your hip or something.

Yuri found his jeans and purple jacket on a small couch close to the door. As he put them on, he took in the room. It was big and clean. It was clearly not some crappy apartment. As he was about to sneak out from where ever he was he heard what was surely the front door opening and someone coming in. People were talking but he could not make out the words.

Yuri cursed at himself. He should have left before looking at his phone. He cracked open the door but could not see who it was, only heard them better.

\- "What the heck do you mean?" The already annoying voice asked. "Wait! Does it have anything to do with that black eyes you got?"  


\- "None of your buisness. Why are you here anyway?" The raw voice asked.  


\- "Is she hot? Did you pick her up at the club?"  


\- "Why am I even friend with you?"  


\- "Because you love my mother's cooking. Now, cut the crap! Is she hot? She must be since you never bring back anyone!"  


\- "Well, _she_ is a _he_."

\- "He must be really hot then!" The voice was too excited for no reasons. "Did you pick him up at the club?"

\- "i did not pick him up. Well...technically...i did...but only because his girlfriend left with an other dude. And he was too drunk and getting into trouble. And I did not know where to send him."

\- "So... did you...?" The guy did not have time to finish the question.

\- "Get the fuck out JJ. I'll see you later. Maybe."

\- "But Beks..."

\- "Out! NOW!"

Yuri waited for the door to close before he came to the room. _Meeting_ one stranger was better than two. This was a walk of shame he wished to never remember. When he entered the living room, it was like the guy was waiting for him. 

Yuri's heart stopped. He was dead for sure. He was frozen onto place. Unable to talk. Here, standing right in front of him, was DJ-AltinGold in some kind of big black hoodie and basketball shorts. Yuri was standing in his dirty clothes and he did not even want to think about his face and hair. Then Yuri notice the purple mark high on Otabek's cheek, right under his left eye.

\- "Holy shit dude!" he exclaimed. He stopped himself as he realised he was reaching forward. "The fuck happened to you?"

\- "Well... you happened?" Otabek said and waited for the information to sink in. "But i guess I had it coming when I pulled you right when the other dude tried to kiss you..." 

It was a lot of information that Yuri had yet to put into places with his blury memories. 

\- "I'm sorry i broke your face. But...like... Thank you for not letting him take me?" Yuri was feeling awkward.  
\- "And I'm sorry I had to bring you here. It must be really awkward. And I believe your girlfriend cheated on you. And those men where inapropriate and you seemed like you did not want it." Even if Otabek's face stayed cold, Yuri saw the conflicted emotions in his eyes. "If you were wondering, you got undressed by yourself, and i slept on the couch."

Yuri was wondering how the man went form _Hot mysterious DJ_ to _Shy gentleman_. But eiher way, Yuri liked it. 

\- "I can drop you off where you need to go." Otabek seemed to think about it. "Not that i'm kicking you out or anything... it's just..." Yuri cut him off.  
\- "Yes! Please! It would be nice to have a ride to work right now! I will owe you so much..."

\- "Let me put on some clothes."


	4. "Why don't you show me a little bit of spine" - FOB

Yuri was waiting by the door when Otabek came back. His mouth went a little dry at the sight. The white t-shirt was almost tight over his torso and his black jeans was hugging his ass in a way that Yuri would never forget. The leather jacket was just the cherry on top. 

They stayed quiet until they got to the garage and Otabek unlocked the door hiding his motorbike. Yuri looked at the scene in front of him as if it was a movie. He came back to reality when Otabek pushed a helmet in his arms.

\- "Put this on." It did not sound like and order, yet there was no place for arguing.  
\- "It's a fucking motorbike!"  
\- "Indeed it is." Yuri could swear Otabek smirked for a split second as he sat on his bike.  
\- "So? Will you climb on or not?"

Yuri was still struggling with the helmet so Otabek pulled him closer to fix it. Then, he only nodded to signify him to sit behind him. So he did. The motor roared and Yuri panicked when he realised he did not know where he should even hold on. He settled for the small handle behind his seat. They were not even out in the street and Yuri was already scared to death. It took only one turn as they got on the street for Yuri to swallow his ego and hold onto Otabek's waist. 

They hit a small bump on the road and instinctly, Yuri tightened his hold. He tried not to think about the hard muscles under his arms. The last thing he needed after that terrible walk of shame would be to get a hard on against him. 

After a few minutes, Otabek pulled over in front of Minako's studio and noticed Mila in the second floor's window.

\- "So... You work here with your girlfriend?" He looked at the sign. "That explain why you are so good at dancing!"  
\- "I do work here." Yuri smirked as he looked at him. "But no way in hell i would go out with Mila." Yuri tried to read the expression on his stern face. "We just dance, work and live together." Yuri almost laughed. "But she as too much _girl's parts_ for my taste."

Otabek's eyes slightly got bigger but that was exactly the moment Yuri's boss showed up at the door.

\- "Yuri Plisetsky! You better get ready that instant before I fire you!"  
\- "Just a moment!" Yuri answer without looking.  
-"Now! You look like hell and you have a classe in 25 minutes." When Minako tells you something, your only option is to do it.  
\- "Fine!" Yuri grumbled and turned to Otabek. "Thanks for the ride." He did not just want to finished it like that. "I really owe you. Give me your phone!"

Otabek did and Yuri put in his number. 

\- "Just text me. Or...whatever." 

Yuri instantly felt stupid for it. So he turned on his heels and ran inside.

*

Yuri was barely out of the shower when Mila cornered him.

\- "Talk!"  
\- "You ditched me with a bunch of assholes when i was too drunk. I hope it was worth it."

Mila realised she broke their agrement of never leave the other's side if the other is too wasted to take care of himself. She pulled him in a motherly hug.

\- "I'm sooo sorry!" She pulled back to look up at him. "Hey! At least you got to spend time with the hot DJ." Her smile was wicked.

\- "While I was too drunk to know. Apparently I even punch him in the face. And I looked like shit." Yuri started to rumble. "I gave him my number and told him to text me, but their is no way in hell that guy is gay."  
\- "Maybe he likes both?" Mila tried.  
\- "His entire apartment screamed _straight_."

*

\- "So Beks? Was he hot?"  
\- " What are you even talking about JJ?" Otabek tried sipping his coffee.  
\- " Oh you know..." JJ winked. " My best friend, who barely never had one night stands, suddendly bringing home a guy..." He implied too much for Otabek's taste. "I saw you with more girls than men. So he must be really out of this world to make you break your own rules."  
\- " I told you he was drunk and in trouble. That's all." Otabek internally thanked is tanned skin for hiding his blush.

\- "Yeah yeah... Will you see him again?"  
\- "Just stop it!"

\- "Oh! By the way, I know you don't spend time on social media, but the hot couple you featured last night were all over this morning. It was hot! Next time you invite them, I want to be there!"  
\- "Is there videos?" Otabek regretted asking as soon as JJ's eyes widened upon him.  
\- " Are you telling me _THAT'S_ the guy you picked up?" JJ almost screamed.  
\- "What? No!" Otabek could not hide his shyness. "I told you I did not pick him up. He was just going to be in trouble."

*

 _Stupid JJ and his stupids assumptions!_ Otabek was thinking, alone in his bed in the middle of the night. He looked at the bright clock on his bedside. Almost 2 in the morning. He grabbed his phone.

_To Yura Plisetsky_

1:47. You are probably sleeping. Anyway, Just wanted to make sure you were alright.  
1:50. It's Otabek by the way.

He sent the first message before he earased everything. He sent the last one when he realise that Yuri would not know who it would be.


	5. "She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse" - FOB

Yuri woke up at 5 in the morning so he could hit the gym with Mila. On a normal week, they go to the gym 3 times in the morning and go for 2 runs in the evening. They dance and stretch everyday at work. They eat properly most of the time. Their bodies are what provides for them so they need to keep them in good condition.

Yuri almost freaked out at the sight of the messages on his cellphone. He read the two lines over and over again until Mila jumped beside him. 

\- "Thought you were still sleeping. You look like you've seen a ghost!" She poked his cheek.

\- "He texted me." He answered showing her his phone.

\- "Well answer him Yurachtka! This is your chance with him!"

\- "It's not! I told you he was straight. What am I even suppose to tell him?"

\- "Maybe thanking for his concern and asking him out?"

\- "I can absolutely not do that Baba!"

\- "Well...from what I see, you gave him your number. And he texted you in the middle of the night. But of course...it must means nothing."

Yuri had to think over what he was going to answer. He spent his time at the gym thinking about it. On his way to the studio, he finally grew the strenght to text back.

 _To Otabek_  
7: 48. I'm doing way better/sober. Thx for asking

Yuri almost dropped his phone when it vibrated with an answer 10 seconds later.

 _From Otabek_  
7: 49. Good!  
7: 50. Btw, you mispelled your name in my contacts, so from now on, i'll call you Yura.

\- "Holy shit! Yura? Baby! The hot DJ is so flirting with you!!" Mila read over Yuri's shoulder and was too excited.  
\- "Shut up!" 

Yuri knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat all over is too pale face as they entered the studio.

Victor and Yuuri were already working on a new choregraphy. Minako was in her office. Yuri walked faster to the locker room. He exchanged a couple more texts of small talk with Otabek about his mispelling as he changed to his dance clothes. Black leggings and black thight t-shirt.

_To Otabek_  


8: 02. I have to work rn but we should go eat or something sometimes. So you could see that i'm not always a complete mess

_From Otabek_

8: 04. Sounds good. Im free tomorrow. Lets do something then if you want!.

Yuri squealed and rushed to the studio where his students were already stretching.

* 

_Smooth! Real smooth you big dumb dumb!_ Otabek was entirely thinking too much as he cleaned up his kitchen. _He must think I'm some kind of crazy needy weirdo! Dammit!_

Otabek spent all day in his home studio, working on some set for a wedding due in 3 weeks. He was not doing that often anymore : wedding animation. Yet, it was easy money when he had unbooked weekends.

His phone vibrated and he was sure it was Yuri telling him to back off.

 _From Yura Plisetsky_  
9: 34. So... About tomorrow. I could be ready by 6.  
9: 35. Like...if you still wanted to grab something to eat... 

Otabek was glad he was alone because he was actually giggling.

* 

Yuri was drilling holes in his phone as he waited for an answer.

 _From Otabek_  
9: 37. Perfect. Want me to pick you up? 

Yuri ran in Mila's room and let himself fall on her bed.

\- "Yes?"  
\- "He proposed to pick me up tomorrow." Yuri looked away from her smile. "What do i say now?"  
\- "Well...you tell him it sounds good!"

 _To Otabek_  
9: 41. Good. Meet me at the studio?

 _From Otabek_  
9: 42. Good. Wear a coat or something.

Mila pulled Yuri to her and kissed his forehead. She was too excited for the situation. Yuri knew it was just like going out with a friend, not on a date. Yet, they argued about it for quit some time before they called it a night.

*

Yuri felt the excitement down the pit of his stomach when he heard a loud roaring stopping right upfront. He walked out doing his best not to look excited. He felt seflconcious when Otabek's brow quirked when looking him up and down. His dark gray jeans were normal looking skinny jeans. His shirts were hidden under his varcity jacket with leopard prints and black sleeves. It was his favorite coat. 

\- "Somebody love leopard prints!" Then, he noticed that his shoes were black with red also leopard prints.  
\- "Shut up asshole!" 

Yuri half-smiled in response to Otabek lip's corner that lifted. He took the helmet given to him and put it on. Without waiting, Otabek fixed it for Yuri. While the DJ nodded to tell Yuri to sit behind him, Victor came out the studio's door with that expression that could make Yuri cringe. Thankfully, the motor roared louder than Victor and in seconds they were on the road. 

They did not discuss where they were supposed to go but Otabek pulled over to a cute little market. There was a dozen small places to get great food and Yuri realised it was a perfect idea.


	6. "You always fold just before you're found out" - FOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who listened to Fall Out Boy must have realised by now that all my chapters are names with the lyrics of their song Dance, Dance!. They are actually not my favorite band or whatever... but that song got me good when it came out! :P
> 
> Thanks to those who actually read this! Don't be shy to tell me what you think or wish for!

They sat in a corner of a small coffee shop. They ordered teas and sandwiches made out of lettuce leafs. Yuri was happy it was working with his meals plan and Otabek was happy to try something new. 

Everybody who knew Yuri knows that he is not good at small talk or even making new friends. To be honest, he knew it too. However, with Otabek, even if he also was not talking a lot, it was easy, and the silences were not awkward. They exchanged about Otabek's DJ work, and Yuri's dance classes. They talked a bit about their best friends, JJ and Mila. 

\- "And, you and Mila are really not together? I mean... when you dance together..." Otabek did not know how to finish his sentence.  
\- "Yeah, well it is part of the show, you know, with sensual Bachata. And I least, she knows that there is no chance for me to be gropping her or, you know, to get a boner on her while we dance." Yuri said shyly. 

If Otabek did not get the hint that Yuri was completely gay, there was not more he could say to make it clear. However, it was almost irritating Yuri that Otabek never took the moment to hint on which side he was. When the waitress brought the bill, it was clear they had to leave their table to other customers.

\- "My treat!" Yuri smiled and jumped on the receipt. "I told you I owed you a meal."

Yuri did not notice the sheer of red on Otabek's cheeks when they headed outside. He did, however, notice the hand on the small of his back when the DJ held the door for him.

They started to walk alongside the old buildings in silence. Both eyeing the other when the other was looking the other way. From an outside perspective, it could look like a bad afternoon tv soap. They walked until they were almost alone and the river was in sight. With the sun setting over it, sending a warm orange glow, Yuri almost felt in a fairy tale. Except, he was not a princess, and was not sure he could get the prince.

Otabek leaned against the railing of the little bridge and comtemplate the view. Yuri had to know. So he leaned next to the DJ and asked.

\- "Say Otabek... Do you like girls?" Yuri was looking straight ahead, not trusting his own face if he was to look at the men next to him.  
\- "Of course."

Yuri felt his stomach clenching. He did not even truly know the guy yet...He knew that the guy was straight...Yet...he felt heart broken and felt stupid about thinking that maybe Mila was right about the whole situation. He was so lost in his conflicted head, trying to find some lame excuse to get back home already that he did not even notice that Otabek moved beside him. 

Not until Otabek slightly press on his side, his right arm holding on the other side of Yuri. Otabek smell invaded the air Yuri was inhaling and it felt better than any drugs. Seconds later, he was painfully aware of the heat of Otabek's face right next to his. Even if he had a good 4 cm over him, Yuri felt utterly small in his embrace and relished in the sensation.  
\- "But I also like pretty boys with pretty eyes..."

Yuri never got this flustered in his life. He ducked his head hoping the few loose strands of hair would hid his scarlet face. He silently damned his pale skin. This was so much so fast to proceed. He took a deep breathe and gathered the force to look at the other man with the slyest face he could manage.

\- "And what do you think of mine?" 

Otabek was so close. Too close. He could not stop himself from bitting his lips. Otabek just looked at him, one corner of his lips lifting for a moment. He said nothing. Yuri felt like he was going to maybe kiss him on the spot or something. But people started to flood the space around them. So instead, he retrived his arm from around Yuri and stared at the view for a moment. The time stop in Yuri's brain. 

\- "It looks like it's gonna rain soon. Maybe we should head back."

Otabek cursed himself for chickening out. He really wanted to make a clear move on Yuri. He felt like Yuri gave him enough hints as needed to be sure he was on the same page. Yet, when the time came, he backed away, not wanting to look like some asshole taking advantage of him. He was, after all, only the lame DJ who brought him to his place when he was too drunk. He had no right to think Yuri could be interested.

They were back to Otabek's motorbike and it was like they both realised that _rain_ meant having to end the night. And neither of them wanted that. Yuri decided to be presomptuous. 

\- "You know... I actually live near by. And Mila is out with some guy til later tonight. We could... Like watch a movie or something...if you want to." 

Yuri shy away from meeting his eyes. There was something about Otabek that was making him nervous and the sentiment was new to him. When he did look at him, Otabek smiled. An actual smile. And Yuri melted. He forgot how to breathe. He was going to die for sure. 

He hopped on the bike behind Otabek. He hold to him just a bit tighter as he explained where he lived. If Otabek noticed how he'd leaned just a bit more than necessairy, pressing just a bit harder against his back than before, he said nothing.

When they got there, Yuri opened a fence and told Otabek he could park the motorbike under the woodroof of the sitting area.

Yuri's apartment looked exactly like Otabek imagined. It was a bit small but well divided. The furnitures were sligthly mismatched as you could expect when roommates lives together. There was animals paterns that could be noticed here and there and Otabek was sure these items belonged to Yuri. Even if there was a lot of stuffs everywhere, the place seemed clean and smelt fresh.

On the wall next to the kitchen were several pictures of Yuri and Mila dancing, pinned with a lot of winning ribbons. On some pictures, they were even young kids. On some pictures, they looked like a loving couple. There is even a picture that was taken while they danced where Yuri hold Mila's leg high up against him and they looked about to kiss with how close their faces were.

\- "Yeah... " Yuri said beside him looking at that same picture. "We did kiss in that dance..." Yuri worried his lips. "It happens sometimes for the show. You know..."  
\- "You do look good together." Otabek said still eyeing the wall.  
\- "That's mostly why we win. She is the only one I can dance like that with."

Yuri moved to the living room and took off his sweater. Otabek would be lying if he said he did not internaly gap at the sight of Yuri's skin. It lasted a second but it was heaven on earth. Otabek had to swallow everything that came to his mind. He felt awfully too hot.

They settled on some superhero movie they both wanted to see. They both sat on the couch with just too much space between them. The movie could have been good if only they would not both be cursing at the space in between.

About 40 minutes in the movie, Yuri felt frustrated and needed to move things up. He paused the screen and claimed they needed snacks with that. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Otabek stood up and quickly went to the bathroom.

When he came back, Yuri was waiting for the popcorn. He helped him setting the side table in front of the couch. Bringing sodas and napkins while Yuri pourred the popcorn in a bowl. Their snacks table was small and gave them no choice than to sit right beside each other.

After half the bowl was eaten, Otabek slouched back against the couch. Yuri followed and leanned his head against his shoulder. It was getting late and Yuri yawned. Otabek lifted his arm around Yuri who pressed against his chest. Otabek was still smelling like his soap. It was manly, like irish spring or something. Yuri fought the need to sniff him even more. Yuri's hair smelt like coconut. Probably his shampoo. Otabek wanted to nuzzle in them but restrained himself. He was delighted knowing that at least they wear somehow hugging on the couch.

Yuri's phone rang. He paused the movie saying Mila usually never calls when she goes out. So something must be up.

\- "You alright?" Yuri asked a edge of worry in his voice and Otabek found it adorable.  
\- "Just wanted to know how was your date with Hot DJ!" The oviously drunk Mila screamed loud enough for Otabek to hear. Loud enough Yuri was sure the whole bloc heard. He was angry.  
\- "Fuck off Baba!! I'm with Otabek right now!"  
\- "ooooohhh! Well... Just so you know, I wont be home tonight. I'll meet you at the studio. Bring my bag."

She ended the call and Yuri suppressed the need to throw his phone at the wall.


	7. "I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me" - FOB

Yuri angrily pressed play and leaned on the opposite side of the couch. Not touching Otabek even if he missed his heat. But he could not talk about it. Not yet. Not right now. He wished he'd never answered her call.

\- "Come back here Yura." Otabek said softly with a half smile as he took his hand and gave it a small tug.  
\- "You called me Yura..." Yuri blurted out without thinking. Blush visible in the dark.

Yuri claimed back his spot against Otabek shoulder and rubbed his face against it before he could think about stopping himself.

\- "I think _Kitten_ would be more appropriate though." Otabek chuckled. Litterally.  
\- "Shut up!". Yuri laughed.

Otabek did not really pay attention to the rest of the movie. Too busy playing their fingers together and trying to smell the other without being noticed. At some point, he felt Yuri staring at him. For a moment he was lost in his eyes. Those perfect emerald green eyes. Before he chicken out again he pressed his lips on his. Thankfully Yuri responded eagerly, fisting his hand with Otabek's shirt. It was not clear who was the first to move and how, but somehow, Yuri ended straddling Otabek.

Yuri could not have enough of Otabek's mouth. Of his heat. Of how broad and solid his chest felt under his hands. Of how big his hands felt as they slid upon his back to squeeze on his hips. It was a dance between their tongues. Like if they were playing, neither trying to dominate the other.

Otabek's phone rang in his pocket, vibrating against Yuri's leg. He groaned as he pulled it out, briefly breaking the kiss to stop the sound and tossed it beside them on the couch. He knew by the stupid song it was JJ. His colorful friend had put a song about himself as his own ringtone. Otabek would never tell him and his already too large ego that the song was somehow catchy. Moments later they were kissing desperately again and Yuri enjoy the way Otabek dipped his fingers in his hips.

The second time JJ's theme song was heard, Otabek's fingers were skimming under Yuri's t-shirt, somewhere around his waist, while he was trying hard not to moan as the blond kissed along his neck. For a split second, he thought about how things got too heaten too quickly but no parts of him wanted to pull away. The song ended soon enough while Yuri kissed his way back up meeting his lips. 

The third time the stupid song started, Otabek was tasting that pale skin showing at the collar of Yuri's shirt while he was feeling the other's hands tracing paterns along his stomach. Like if he was trying to map every ridge of his muscles. The ringtone was irritating in the moment but neither wanted to pull away to turn if off. The phone was too far out of reach.

They were kissing again and Yuri was thinking about if it was to soon to grind against Otabek. They were both obviously hard by now. Yuri lingered on the thought about if Otabek wanted this as much as him. Yet...this night was not suppose to go that way. At all. That's when JJ's ringtone broke Yuri's thoughts for the fourth time. Yuri dropped his head on Otabek's shoulder, swallowing the andry needy sounds aiming toward his lips.

\- "For fuck sake Beka! Answer him and tell him to fuck off or something!" Yuri breathed out.  
\- "Beka?" Otabek asked with a raw voice full of want. The nickname did something to him, sending a even bigger flow of blood toward his crotch.  
\- "Shut up!"

Yuri's soft skin turned pink all the way to his ears and Otabek decided he looked even more perfect that way. Not getting off Otabek's laps, Yuri moved just enough to let the other pick up the phone. Otabek pressed the speakers icone. 

\- "This better be fucking important JJ!"

All it took was one sniffled sound before the first word even came out of the line to make Yuri and Otabek feel like assholes. JJ was obviously crying.

\- "I'm sorry Beks... Bella kicked me out. Well... I think I caught her cheating...so I almost kicked myself out..." He sounded like he blew his nose. "I have no where to go. I'm sitting in front of your place right now. Please tell me you'll be here soon?." Even Yuri could hear him having trouble to make the words out. "I... I'm sorry..."

Yuri and Otabek looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Maybe they were having a delighful moment there, but Yuri knew if Mila would be calling him and crying, he would go running to her no matter what. 

\- "Give me like 20 minutes. I'm on my way."

For a moment, they looked at each other and it was just a bit awkward. Yuri was still straddling him and there was no way he wanted him to get off. And to make it worst, his jeans were awfully too tight against his still half hard cock. Yuri pushed himself up with a resentful groan and stretched his arm to pull Otabek up. 

Standing up, they were still holding hands and looking deep in each others eyes. Otabek decided he could die looking into them and be happy about it. Yuri leaned for one last kiss.

\- "Will I see you again Beka?"  
\- "I can not wait to see you again!"

The mischief smile that appeared on Yuri's face was torture for Otabek's pants. Otabek loosen his shirt over the front of his body and hoped that his jacket would hid the rest until it would be back to normal.

*

\- "Where were you? Usually when you have a day off you stay home." JJ said as he let himself fall on the couch.  
\- "Out."  
\- "Did I interrup something?"  
\- "Don't worry about it." Otabek hoped his stoic face and tan skin could hide the hotness of his face.  
\- "Is she hot?" JJ asked suddenly excited and forgetting to mope about his current situation. "Oh wait! Holy shit! Was it the guy you picked up?" Curiosity took over him. "Are you guys a thing now? What's his name again?"  
\- "Well...Yuri. And that's all you are gonna get about it!"

JJ expressed everything he had to say about what happened with his girlfriend around a couple of beers. Bottom line, JJ could not prouve what he thought happened, but he received some disturbing texts messages by mistake and that was all the proof he needed. Moreover, when Bella could not explain herself and just started to cry as she looked away. He was heart broken. After his bestfriend talked all he had to say, and cried through a big part of it, and hugged a pillow like a life line, it was late. There was a light glow outside annoncing the early morning. 

\- "So Beks... Can I stay here a couple of days?" He looked almost pityful. "I promise to get out of the way if you need privacy."  
\- "Yeah! Of course!"

Otabek set up the couch for him and went to bed. They would have to find a better sleeping arrangement tomorrow.


	8. "And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds" - FOB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry i took so long. Hope you like it. We are heading to the good stuffs!

\- "Are you fucking insane?"  
\- "What? The guy saw us dance before. He won't be that surprised." Mila supplied. "And it's only the prelims. It wont be that stressful for us."  
\- "Don't you want to show the guy what you can do for real?" Victor provided while he looked at his boyfriend with gooey eyes. "You know you can be mesmerizing. He might enjoy it very much. I know I love to look at my wonderful Yuuri dance."  
\- "Maybe..." Yuri was trying to weight the pros and cons, not even spitting venom at them. "But won't it make it too weird? Like too soon?"  
\- "Yurachtka!" Mila almost screamed in despair.  
\- "Fine! But we better be the best!"  


Yuri pulled out his phone, took a deep breathe and send the crucial text message.

*

Otabek's brain cells went overdrive when he received the invitation from Yuri. Of course he wanted to see Yuri dance in a fair and square competition. Only the thought of the tall blond moving like he did at the club, only with even more practice hold promises of an ethereal moment he was not sure he would be able to go through without his mind going crazy.

\- "Did you not say they go as far as kissing to win sometimes?" JJ chipped in, breaking Otabek's train of thoughts.  
\- "What does it matter?"  
\- "Are you not afraid they actually have something going on between them? Or about you getting all jaleous and possessive or something?"  
\- "Yuri as no interest in women what so ever. He made sure it was clear. And I know how they dance together. I've seen enough to know what to expect. And I know they do look good together. And I want to see them win...."  
\- "And you want to fuck the hell out of him don't you?" JJ wriggled his eyebrowns suggestively.  
\- "Shut up! Can you never be serious for more than 5 minutes?" Otabek's tone hid no real venom in it.  
\- "Sorry. Sorry! I'll go with you. He sent you a pair didn't he?"

*

Otabek entered the hotel hall with JJ, both wearing button down shirt and trousers, hoping to look fancy enough for the event. They both slicked back their almost matching undercut and tried not to stand out. They were sitting in the second row, next to people clearly dressed fancier then both of them.

There were 3 couples at the time on the dance floor for the first round. Yuri and Mila were in the third group. Mila was wearing a long black dress, open all the way to her hips, with inbroded sparkling diamonds. Her heels wear so high she was as tall as Yuri. Yuri was wearing a neat tuxedo like suit and his long hair brushed back, looking short and Otabek realised he was not skin shaved. It gave him a more manly look. Not that Otabek was against it, it was just utterly different from his delicate look. They danced some kind of tango or something alike. Otabek was not entirely sure, but they seemed good at it. That much he could tell.

Half the couples were eliminated in tears and then round two started. The competition showed two couples at the time. It was more sexy. It was almost the same kind of dance they did at the club on some batchata beats. Mila wore a short white skirt and a blue tank top that hid nothing of her curves. Yuri had his hair in a pony tail. His white dress shirt was open all the way but held closed a bit because the front was tucked in his black trousers pants. They danced in the most sexual way Otabek has ever seen. He even got embarassely turned on at the way Yuri seemed in control of every movement Mila did. Both their legs rubbing between each others, hands going everywhere, lips so close to each other skin that they almost kissed. They seemed to share hundreds of works juat by looking at each other. Otabek now understood what Yuri meant when he said Mila could only dance like that with her gay bestfriend. It was almost impossible not to get turned on, even just by looking at them dance. They were on a much higher level than the dancers beside them. At the end of the dance, Yuri's eyes looked over at him with a grin and Otabek knew he was fucked.

\- "Fuuuuuck!" JJ whispered next to him.

Otabek was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

\- "Dude! Now I can understand why he turns you on! I'm sure every guys in the room his hidding a boner righ now."  
\- "Shut up JJ! Be quiet!"

 

The elimination went by and 4 couples were kept for the last round. They would each have their own 2 minutes songs to impress the judges on their free style. They were suppose to go outside the box in that dance. Yuri had told Otabek that they were trying something extreme this time. Trying to shake everyone and hoped that their renouned performances would put them in front of the competition. Otabek had no idea what to expect. 

They were the last couple to perform. Mila showed up with the shortest shorts in history and a red tank top exposing her belly button. Her thigh high heels leathery black boots were virtiginous. Her red hair were flowing everywhere. Otabek knew by the look on JJ's face that he was even more turned on. And Otabek would probably had been too if it was not for the fack that he could not look at anything else than Yuri. He shaved between now and the last dance. His long blond hair up in a messy bun with strands falling everywhere. He wore skin tight leather pants with black high heels almost as high as Mila. But what really killed Otabek was the loose long sleeves white crop top. When he danced, every ridges and bumps on his lean athletic torso were showing. It was a sight that wet dreams were made of.

They danced complicated moves like it was the easiest thing in the world. The crowd got fired up and claped along the beat. 

As expected, Yuri and Mila won first place and secured their spot for the national competition along with the couple in second.

As soon as they left the stage, Otabek received a text message from Yuri.

 _From Yura_  
18: 45. We'll hit the showers and be out soon. Wait for me?

Otabek snorted. Like he had to even ask. A shy looking japanease man and a tall silver haired russian joined Otabek and JJ as they waited for the dancers. Otabek recognized them from when he picked up Yuri at the dance studio. 

The tall russian, Viktor his name was, drapped his arm around Otabek's shoulders.

\- "I hoped you enjoyed the show!" He grinned." Can you believe that its my sweet looking Yuuri that taught him to dance this way in heels?"

The smaller asian man turned beet red.

*

Yuri finished gathering his things back stage in the slowest Mila can remember.

\- "What's going on Yurachtka?"  
\- "Do you think he liked it? Or was it too gay for him? "

Yuri rambled for a few more minutes while Mila took him in her arms.

\- "Oh baby! First, don't get worked up for a guy, it is not like you, and it is not worth it. Second, the guy was into you no matter how slutty you danced at his club. I'm sure you turned him on more than off."

*

When Yuri finally came back with Mila, he was back in his dark gray skinny jeans and leopard print hoodie and shoes. His hair still slightly demp in a messy braid on his left shoulder.

Otabek had a small hidden smile at the grin Yuri showed.

\- " So?" Yuri asked as he walked closer to the DJ.

Otabek leaned so he could speak right in his hear in his deep lustful voice.

\- "Yura, I want to take you home. Now."

There were no space for arguing. And Yuri would do anything the man asked with that velvety voice.

Otabek turned to his friend.

\- "Dude, find yourself a place to sleep tonight."  
\- "But dude..." JJ started to argue when Mila stepped in.  
\- "We have a couch if you want."

JJ agreed easily at the prospect of spending time with the red head.


End file.
